Fuck me Evolution
by WWEDarknessAngel
Summary: Das Gegenstück zu "Fuck the Evolution" aus der Sicht von "The Animal"


Smackdown ist gelaufen und ich sitze mit Paul und Randy im Auto. Wir wollen wie immer noch einen trinken gehen. Als der Wagen aus der Garage fährt, bemerken wir an der Straßenseite eine Frau, die ein Schild hoch hält und dabei grinst.

"Guck dir das mal an. Die ist ja mal drauf", zischt Paul und nickt in die Richtung.

Ich finde es eigentlich sehr amüsant. Wir sind nun mal die bösen Jungs und da müssen wir mit verhassten Fans leben.

"Halt mal an Paul. Der jagen wir jetzt mal einen Schrecken ein." Ich kurbele mein Fenster runter und stecke meinen Kopf heraus. "Hey, junge Dame. So schlimm sind wir nun auch nicht. Das Schild ist nicht nett." Ich ziehe die Sonnenbrille ab und schaue sie von oben bis unten an. Bin ein wenig verwundert, denn es ist kein junges Girl, dass dort vor uns steht. Nein, es ist eine attraktive, nein eine verdammt heiße Frau, die da vor uns steht.

Sie kommt näher, beugt sich ein wenig runter und legt die Hände auf den Wagen.

"Wieso? Das Schild soll doch keine Beleidigung sein", sagt sie. Ich merke, wie Paul vor mir leicht sauer wird.

"Ach, Fuck the Evolution ist keine Beleidigung", zischt er sie an

"Oh, ist da jemand in seiner Ehre gekränkt. Nein Mr. Levesque, es ist keine Beleidigung. Es ist eine Aufforderung." Dann hält sie das Schild in ihrer rechten Hand noch einmal hoch. Ich schaue drauf und schlucke. In großen Buchstaben steht dort "FUCK ME EVOLUTION".

Randy neben mir wirkt leicht nervös. Er fängt immer an zu lachen, wenn er nervös ist.

Na warte, denke ich und grinse ihr ins Gesicht. "Bist du nicht ein wenig zu jung für solche Aufforderungen? In deinem Alter habe ich vielleicht gerade mal daran genascht." Oh, ich muss wieder Schlucken, als sie sich tiefer bückt und ich ihre in den tiefen Ausschnitt glotzen kann. Fühle ein Kribbeln in meinen Lenden. Plötzlich greift sie mit der Hand unter mein Kinn und sieht mich durchdringend an. Ich vermute wirklich, die Frau hat Röntgenaugen. "Ich nasche nicht, ich verspeise die Mahlzeiten komplett. Und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, dann bist du vielleicht zu alt für so was, Batista!" Ich werde noch wahnsinnig. Ein kalter Schauer geht mir über den Rücken. Am liebsten würde ich ihre freche Klappe mit meiner Zunge stoppen. Halt Dave, denk an Audrey. Audrey, ja du hast eine Freundin, du Idiot. Gucke in den Rückspiegel und sehe Pauls verzweifelte Augen. Ich glaube, er denkt dasselbe wie ich. Wir sind vergeben. Bei ihm ist es noch schlimmer, denn er ist schließlich verheiratet. Obwohl man bei den beiden das Wort glücklich im Moment ausklammern könnte. Stephanie ist zur Zeit eher mit der WWE verheiratet. Und ich? Denke wieder an Audrey. Sie wird wohl gerade wieder mit meiner Kreditkarte im Casino sitzen. Höre, wie Paul schnaubt und gebe ihm ein leichtes Nicken.

"Randy, zu dir?", fragt er und Randy nickt. Dann öffnet er seine Türe und ruft der Kleinen ein "Komm, Steig ein" zu.

Sie geht ums Auto und steigt ein. Nun gibt es wohl kein zurück mehr. Also drehe ich mich zu ihr. "Na, dann hoffen wir für dich, dass dein Mundwerk nicht zu groß ist ." Ich glaube, nun gibt sie auf. Nun wird sie mit garantiert kneifen. Schaue noch ein wenig finster.

Na, was macht sie jetzt. Verdammt, mir geht gleich einer ab. Sie öffnet leicht ihre Beine und ich sehe, ja eigentlich sehe ich nichts. Nur ihren blanken Venushügel. Verdammt, meine Hose ist eindeutig zu eng.

"Für deinen Schwanz ist mein Mundwerk sicher groß genug", meint sie leise. Ach, du Scheiße. Ich glaube mit dem Aufgeben können wir vergessen. Die Frau meint es ernst.

Muss ein wenig schmunzeln, als Randy ihr an die Haare packt und ihre Zunge in sie gleiten lässt.

Ich glaube, Pauls Lappen wäre weg, wenn uns die Bullen erwischt hätten. Die Fahrt zu Randys Wohnung dauert noch keine fünf Minuten, also schätze ich, dass er sicher das Doppelte der erlaubten 70 draufhatte. Vermute, der ist ebenso heiß, wie Randy und ich. Oh ja und wie, denn er reißt die Türe auf, packt sie grob am Arm und holt sie aus dem Wagen. Überlege gerade dazwischen zugehen. Ach, nein, sie will es ja so. "Große Worte verlangen große Taten. Du willst Spielen? Dann spielen wir." Muss lachen, denn er lässt jetzt "TheGame" raus.

Als sie sich im Fahrstuhl auf die Haltestange setzt, schlucke ich erneut. Jepp, sie hat tatsächlich nichts drunter. Randy schiebt sich zwischen ihre Beine und ich höre ein Stöhnen von ihr. Scheiße, der ist so tief in ihrem Mund und nehme mir vor ihn nachher zu fragen, wie lange er denn schon auf Sex verzichten musste. Wir sind da und Paul holt sie von der Stange und schiebt sie in die Wohnung. Kurz stockt er und fährt sich mit der Hand über den Kopf. Ich glaube, er überlegt immer noch, ob er es wirklich tun soll. Dann rennt er zum Kühlschrank und holt die Flasche Wodka.

"Willst du was trinken?", fragt er sie..

"Ich bin eigentlich nicht zum trinken hier, aber einen Wodka mit Lemon nehme ich." Sie setzt sich auf die Couch und ich sehe, dass ihr Rock hoch gerutscht ist. Scheiße, würde mir am liebsten die Faust in den Mund stecken, so heiß sieht das aus. Heilige Scheiße, die macht wirklich ernst. Mit einem Finger winkte sie sich zu sicher heran. Jetzt reicht es mir aber. Werde ein wenig sauer über soviel Frechheit.

"Ganz schön frech, die Kleine. Ich glaube, der sollten wir mal Manieren beibringen. Was meinst du Paul?" Gehe zu ihr rüber und lege meine Hände rechts und links neben ihr ab.

"Hmmm, Animal wird böse" Sie macht Zitterbewegungen nach und lacht mich regelrecht aus. So, nun reicht es aber. Fahre mit der Hand unter ihr Kleid und wandere mit den Fingern ihren Venushügel entlang. Verdammt, ist das geil. Schaue auf ihren vollen Mund und ich kann nicht anders und drücke meine Lippen auf ihre. So, mein Fräulein, jetzt ist Schluss mit lustig. Mit zwei Fingern dringe ich in sie ein. Sie stöhnt auf und stemmt sich mir entgegen.

"Scheiße, die ist mehr wie feucht", knurre ich regelrecht. Mein Gott, ich will sie. Will ich in ihr versenken. Na, was macht sie jetzt. Ich werde wahnsinnig. Sie nimmt meine Hand und nimmt die Finger, die sie gerade noch gevögelt haben in ihren Mund

"Fuck, und das macht mich jetzt tierisch an. " Habe ich das etwa laut gesagt? War eigentlich nicht meine Absicht. Schaue nach links und sehe, dass Paul seine Bedenken wohl irgendwo in der Wohnung liegengelassen hat. Mit seinem Schwanz in der Hand stellt er sich neben sie. Verdammt ist mir heiß und mir wird es noch heißer, als ich sehe, dass sie hochrutscht und sein Ding in den Mund nimmt.

"Ich weis, ich sollte das hier nicht tun," flüstert er leise. Toll, du Idiot, wenn du das weißt, warum machst du es dann. Warum machen wir es dann. Hallo, wir sind vergeben. Kurz noch denke ich an Audrey. Dave, Scheiß drauf. Sie wollte eh immer nur Batista. Hmm, sie denkt wohl genauso wie ich.

Und warum tust du es?", sagt sie frech, bevor sie ihn wieder in sich aufnimmt. Tja, würde sagen 1:0 für die Kleine Paul. Muss grinsen. Kann nicht mehr vor Verlangen, ziehe meine Hose aus und werfe sie in die Ecke. Ich will sie, will sie schmecken. Knie vor ihr nieder und berühre mit den Fingern ihren Venushügel. Langsam gehe ich die Mitte entlang. Als ich mich runterbeuge und mit meiner Zunge ihre empfindlichste Stelle berühre, bäumt sie sich auf. Verdammt, sie schmeckt gut.

"Scheiße, mach langsam", höre ich Paul stöhnen.

Bin irgendwie voll weggetreten und reagiere erst, als Randy mich anstubst. Ich schaue hoch. "Lass sie mich mal ran"

Gehe grinsend zur Seite. Randy schnappt sie sich und versenkt sich komplett in sie. Es scheint ihr zu Gefallen, denn sie krallt sich regelrecht in sie hinein. Der Junge kann froh sein, dass er Single ist. Wüsste nicht, wie er die Striemen erklären könnte. Schaue auf ihr Gesicht, dass sich ihm vollkommen hin gibt. Kann nicht anders. Ich nehme ihren Kopf und tauche meine Zunge in sie hinein.

"Eng, einfach eng", stöhnt Randy.

Verdammte Scheiße, halt die Fresse. Also, noch geiler kann ich nicht werden, sonst explodiere ich.

"Fuck, ich kann nicht mehr", hört man von Paul. Was macht sie jetzt. Sie drückt mich einfach weg und nimmt Pauls pochendes Glied in ihren Mund. Scheiße, doch es geht noch geiler. Randy ist mittlerweile auch über ihr zusammengesackt. Mein Hirn schweift gerade irgendwie ab.

"Hey Animal, nun zeig mit mal, dass du den Namen zurecht hast"

Das hat sie jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt. Die Herausforderung nehme ich an. Die wird Augen machen.

"Nun fick ich dich ins Dellirium, glaub mir."

Reiße sie sanft, aber bestimmend an den Haaren hoch und drehe sie Richtung Wand. Schaue auf ihren festen Po und fahre mit der Hand von oben durch sie durch. Mein Glied pocht wie wild und ich kann nicht anders und versenke mich in ihr. Wohl ein wenig zu fest, denn sie muss Halt an der Wand suchen. Pech für sie. Wer hat mich denn herausgefordert. Eng, ja ist verdammt eng und ich muss mich echt unter Kontrolle halten.

"Ich bitte darum Animal, denn ich mag es hart", zischt sie.

Verdammtes Weib. Ich scheine wohl einen für sie sehr lustigen Laut zu machen, denn sie meint wieder, sie müsse einen ihrer Kommentare loslassen. Verarschen kann ich mich selber Puppe. Greife unter ihre Brust und reiße sie zu mir hoch, damit ich meine Zähne in ihren Hals versenken kann. Scheint ihr zu Gefallen, so wie sie stöhnt.

"Fuck you, Animal", schreit sie.

"Nein, Fuck you" Ich muss lachen.

Oh, oh, Paul will sie jetzt wohl total fertig machen. Merke wie er unter uns kriecht und sie mit dem Mund verwöhnt. Ihre ganzer Körper zittert, was mich noch mehr anspornt. Sie hat Randys Schwanz jetzt mit dem Mund aufgenommen und saugt genüsslich daran rum. Verdammt ich kann nicht mehr. Und ich glaube sie auch nicht, denn als ich mich in sie ergieße, schreit sie ihre Lust heraus.

Stehe unter Randy Dusche. Senke meinen Kopf uns lasse das warme Wasser auf meinen Körper rasseln. Meine Gedanken gehe kurz zu Audrey und ich muss schmunzeln. Ich bin ihr fremdgegangen und es sollte sich eigentlich falsch anfühlen. Tut es aber nicht, denn ich fühle mich prima. Und ich schätze, die anderen beiden auch.

"Darf ich mit zu dir Gesellen", höre ich ihre Stimme und ich drehe mich um. Öffne die Glastüre und lasse sie neben mich treten. Sogleich taucht sie ihr Gesicht und die Brause und schiebt ihr Haar nach hinten. Verdammt, warum macht mich das jetzt wieder scharf. Sie scheint meine Erregung zu bemerken und grinst. Ihre Hand legt sich in meinen Nacken und zieht mich zu sich. Lässt ihre Zunge durch meine Halsbeuge fahren und leckt die Widerkehrenden Wassertropfen weg. Mein Gott, sie hat eben noch Paul gevögelt und ich immer noch unersättlich. Ihre Hand greift meine bestes Stück und ich keuche auf.

"Reiß ihn mit ja nicht ab Amber, ich brauch den noch." Schaue in ihre wunderschönes Gesicht und lasse meine Zunge in ihren Mund tauchen.

Sie löst sich und dreht sich zur Wand. "Stimmt, du brauchst ihn noch. Nimm mich Dave."

Verdammt, ich mag es wenn eine Frau den Ton angibt. Ich kann ja auch nichts dafür. Gehe ihren schlanken Rücken mit den Fingern ab und dringe in sie ein.

Schweigend sitzen wir im Auto. Amber möchte zurück zur Arena. Ich vermute, dass ihr Auto da steht. Randy öffnet ihr die Türe. Überlege ob ich ihr noch etwas sage. Nein, ich bleibe sitzen, bis sie ungefähr 30 Meter weg ist. Dann steige ich aus und schaue ihr ebenso wie Paul und Randy hinterher.

"Scheiße, ich glaube den Abend vergessen wir nicht so schnell", kommt von Randy und er grinst, während er sich über seine kurz geschorenen Haare geht.

"Nein, ich auf keinen Fall", denke ich für mich.

Ich sehe, dass sie auf einen Geländewagen zugeht. Einen Geländewagen, den ich sehr genau kenne. Schlucke hart, als ich sehe, wie Jonathan aussteigt und sie in seine Arme zieht.

"Was verdammt nochmal ist das für eine Scheiße," flüstert Paul.

Zucke nur mit den Schultern. Kurz schaut sie noch zu uns und verschwindet dann mit einem Grinsen in dem Wagen.


End file.
